Chicken Noodle Soup for the NaruSaku Lover's Soul
by BlueKaida
Summary: A series of fluffy, romantic, first kiss one shots for the loveable blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, and his pink-haired heroine Haruno Sakura!


A/N: Hey y'all...long time no talk. Well instead of posting individual one shots of Naruto x Sakura, I've decided to just take some of you guys' advice and just make a collective archive of one shots. So this is my first addition to this archive(: It's just a nice, fluffy first kiss oneshot from the beloved coupling of NaruSaku. I hope you enjoy and please remember to review! (:

* * *

Oneshot 1: Sakura's Appreciation

"Who are those for?" Sakura popped over her moms shoulder as she neatly wrapped a small colorful box in red cellophane and tied a bow at the top. It was late in the afternoon and after a grueling morning of training with Tsunade, Sakura stayed hidden in her bedroom for the remainder of the day. She would still be there, however the sweet, warm smell of freshly baked goods wafting up to her room sent her straight downstairs to see what her mother was up to.

"You're father," she said dreamily. Sakura turned away and grimaced at the idea of her parents' public displays of affection. "They're cookies," she added. "I have some left over, why don't you take some over to Naruto?" Sakura stopped and turned back to her mother.

"Naruto?" she repeated with a sneer. "Why Naruto?"

Her mother smiled and shrugged in reply. "It's the woman's job to show some appreciation for all their man does," she explained innocently. "That's all I was thinking."

Sakura picked up one of the cookies. Chocolate chip. She inspected the soft, ridged side before flipping the cookie around to check for any burn marks on the bottom. It seemed to be the perfect cookie: golden and crispy on the bottom, yet the top was soft and gooey. "I would hardly call Naruto 'my man', mom," she muttered. Her mother ignored her response and handed her an empty box, identical to the one she had filled for her husband. "See you soon, honey," she called before exiting the house, her box in tow.

Sakura sniffed the cookie. Maybe she _should_ show some appreciation to Naruto. Maybe he isn't her man, but he certainly does do a lot for her. And since he was just discharged from the hospital last night, he could probably go for some homemade cookies. Sakura thought back to their last mission. In the heat of battle, Sakura let her guard down in front of the enemy and almost took a heavy blow for it. She would have too, except Naruto interceded and took it for her. Sakura grabbed the empty box and poured the rest of the batch into it.

"Yeah he's definitely getting some cookies."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura simultaneously slumped down into the folds of the old couch. Sakura crossed her legs and scanned the small living room with a sense of discomfort paralyzing her bones. Naruto heavily cupped his chin in his hands, struggling to keep his eyes open. Normally, Naruto would be overjoyed to find his cute, pink-haired team mate standing at his door; especially with an equally cute box of treats for him. But he was tired. He was tired and lethargic and sore. Sometimes he could swear hospitals wipe him out worse than the actual reason he was admitted in did.

"So what brought you over here?" he asked in a groggy tone. Sakura looked over at her sleepy partner in crime. She had to admit - he did look cute when his hair was unkempt and his eyes were hooded and glossed over with sleep. She smiled to herself and then turned a light blush as she remembered. She picked up the small box of cookies and stretched it towards him.

"I just thought maybe you'd like a little something," she said with an endearing smile. "It's my way of thanks...you know, for saving my life...well for everything really."

Naruto gazed in wonder at the box. Sakura was giving him a present? He must be dreaming. It wouldn't be a far cry since all of his dreams included her anyway. He blinked. He blinked again. It was still there. So was she.

"R-Really?" he stumbled in disbelief.

"Yeah," Sakura flushed, "I mean you do so much for me, I guess it's only right that I repay you with some appreciation every now and then," she explained. Naruto shifted his body towards her and she watched a flash of pain quickly rush through his face as he winced. He slowly moved his arm up and out in order to take the box from her and more pain flooded his face.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto did his typical, 'No but I'm gunna laugh it off anyway' kind of chuckle. He slowly twisted his torso back and forth to work any soreness or stiffness out of his joints. He rotated each shoulder on its own, each rotation sending another shot of pain to his face. Sakura watched with concern. He looked over at her with a small grin, noticing her worried look.

"I'll be fine," he promised. "It's not the first time I've been hurt and it's definitely not the last time!" he poured some extra enthusiasm on. Secretly, he was completely unenthusiastic and would much rather take some pain killers and crawl back into his warm, inviting bed. But Sakura made an effort so he was going to make one too. How often does Sakura show him this much kindness in one sitting, anyway?

"Does it hurt a lot?" she asked, her voice almost to a whisper. She watched as he cracked his neck with a bit lip.

"I'll live, I'll live," he reassured her again. "I'm just a little sore, that's all," he stretched backwards and a loud crack sent a domino-effect down his spine. A sharp breath left his throat and Sakura nearly jumped on his lap, her medical ninjutsu out and ready to heal. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" he insisted. "Maybe I have some muscles more sore than others but I'm fine," he delicately wrapped his hand around her wrist and brought it away from him. "Seriously." His hand lingered on hers for a moment before he realized what he was doing, and then was quickly snatched it back to his side.

Sakura let out a huff and scooted away from him again. The air was companionable, but awkward. Maybe because deep down she knew it was her fault that he was hospitalized in the first place. She should be the one in pain, the one who spent four days and three nights in a hospital, the one who winces at every movement. She peered over at Naruto with guilt in her eyes. Her mom was right: she should be showing appreciation to him far more than she does now. Cookies aren't enough. He's probably too sore to even pick up the box and unwrap it, anyway. No, she had to do more than give him a box of cookies.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked quietly. Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Not that I can think off..." he trailed off in thought. After a few moments of silence his eyes brightened with an idea. "Well, I mean...I could really go for a back rub right about now?" he offered with a level of cheerfulness he hasn't shown all day.

Sakura glared at him. "I meant something like making you ramen or something! I don't wanna touch you!" the only thing that kept her fist from greeting his face was the small voice in the back of her head reminding her that he was already injured. Another punch would just be too much.

Naruto speedily threw his hands up in front of his face, prepared to defend his face from the everpresent fist.

"Sorry, sorry!" he exclaimed. After a few long seconds of realizing he wasn't punched, Naruto slowly lowered his guard. Sakura glared at him from across the couch. "Hey, c'mon," he defended, "you asked me if you could do anything for me so I told you." He pursed his lips and looked away from the evil glare.  
Sakura looked down at the box of cookies on the couch space between them. She looked at the pained posture Naruto was sitting with, his legs delicately slumped down onto the floor, his arms limply hanging wherever they were when he first sat down. His neck was resting on the back of the couch, his eyes tired and staring into olibvion, as if even moving his eyes would hurt him. She glanced over every feature once more. From the crown of his head to the tips of his toes, his entire aura screamed 'in pain'. Sakura swallowed a dry lump in her throat. This was wrong. He had done so much for her. He had given his all for her a thousand times already and she knew he'd do it again a thousand times over. She slowly closed her eyes and exhaled. Sakura daintily slipped off the couch and slid behind him and before Naruto knew it, her warm, small hands closed around his shoulders. She paused hesitantly for a moment before beginning to squeeze them tightly.

Naruto's throat closed and his body froze under her gentle touch. She didn't wait for his consent and instead squeezed harder, circling her thumbs over any knots she could find. In his neck, between his arm and his shoulder, under his shoulder blades. Sakura felt him let out a slow, relaxed breath and his tightened, sore muscles became weak from her touch. She moved above to his neck and his head rolled forward in concession and satisfaction. He slumped forward and allowed her complete access to the hot spot of his pain. Sakura gently worked a knot out of his neck, rubbing the tips of her fingers along the base of his head

.  
"Aah..." his sigh turned into a chuckle, her massage feeling so good it tottered over the edge of pleasant to painful. She finished with his neck and softly dragged her fingers down his spine, gently trailing up and down. Sakura was no masseuse; she had no idea whether or not she was doing it right, but she heard Naruto moan softly under his breath and decided she must be doing _something_ right. "Sakur-aaahh," he said, her name coming out as a soothing sigh rather than a name. "What are you doing now?" he asked dreamily. He was enjoying this massage.

"I'm helping you, silly," she said matter of factly. "Now relax back."

Naruto would have been completely relaxed had it been anyone but Sakura massaging him. He wondered if she realized how close she had gotten to him when she bust out her medical ninjutsu a few minutes earlier. He wondered if she noticed all those small, happy moments her slender fingers brushed his jawbone as she was getting a knot out of his neck. He was trying not to think about it too much, but it was itching at him. She didn't seem to have even the slightest clue that she wasn't only making him feel more relaxed, but also more tense. He swallowed another sigh as she slid her hands back to his shoulders and down his arms. A chill went up his spine that made Naruto instinctively snatch her hand off from his forearm. "You really don't have to go on." He was staring to feel guilty, as if he were taking advantage of her. Why should Sakura have to do something like this for him? He never truly expected her to take him up on his massage offer.

"Stop squirming," she ordered crossly. Out of nervousness, Naruto let out a small laugh and mustered all his will power to let go of her hand. As she leaned back over to touch his arm again, he snatched her hand back into his and tugged her forward.

"Just come sit," he muttered. Sakura got the message and reluctantly walked back around the couch and plopped down next to him. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to do things like that for me," he spoke quietly. A small flash of dissappointment fell over her face.

"You didn't like it? I thought you wanted that?" Naruto looked away and gave no answer. "Naruto," she insisted. She placed her hand on his shoulder with enough softness so that he didn't wince but enough to implore him to understand. "I'm happy to take care of you when you need it. You do so much for me and I need to show my appreciation more." She looked down and blushed. "You do so much for me, for everyone...but you never let anyone care for you, Naruto."  
Naruto blinked, his mouth agape. He wished he would just say 'thank you' already. He wished anything would come out of his mouth. He wanted to assure her that what she did was more than enough for him. He didn't do any of these things. Instead, he took her hand, leaned toward her, and pressed his lips against hers in a warm, lingering kiss. He felt her short inhale, as if she meant to gasp, and then sighed and gave in. She stroked his cheek with the tips of her fingernails as she leaned against the back of the couch. When he pulled back from her, her eyes were still half shut. He leaned back in and nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered, a sleepy smile on his face.

Sakura huffed out a chuckle. "You're welcome," she whispered back, her head still dizzy from the kiss. Naruto snuggled next to her, by this time he was nearly sleep walking. Sakura curled her arm around his and reached for her neat, celophane box.

"By the way," she spoke silently, "I brought you cookies."


End file.
